Chicago Police Department (WATCH DOGS)
After the introduction of ctOS, the 'Chicago Police Department '''is given extensive info on the city and cracking down on crime becomes a simpler task with several servers located across the city connected to every electronic device. Whenever hacker Aiden Pearce or any other criminal is causing a disturbance, they're called in to supress the problem. As time goes on and the criminal becomes harder to catch. helicopters, armored officers, and SWAT teams will be sent in, which are tougher to fight. If Pearce kills or assaults an officer, his reputation decreases but if the officer is killed his reputation if demoted more. But they seem to mainly use rushing tactics and try to attack Pierce with brute force rather than with a tactical approach. Battle vs. Liberty City Police Department (by TheWetWaffle) Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: ''Chicago, Illinois The Chicago night envelops the city in a black sky and cold rain showering the buildings, cars, and people. In the Rossi-Fremont section of the city, a group of six men prepare to strike a deal with some of the local Viceroys. Several wooden crates are in a parking lot surrounded by a group of men, some holding silver briefcases and other carrying rifles. "You got the stuff?" one of the gang members asked. "Yeah, you got the money?" the Viceroy replied. Meanwhile, in another part of Rossi-Fremont "I see twelve targets, at least six of them are Viceroys." a man in blue said to his radio while aiming his sniper rifle at the gang members. "Okay let's try to sneak up on them and then we'll make the arrests." another officer says. "Sounds like a plan." another officer states, Back at the Deal The gang members hand a briefcase filled with hundred dollar bills to the Viceroys. Then one of them reached out their coat to pull out a Glock. "Freeze! LCPD!" the man commanded. However, the officer is soon shot down by a sniper bullet from the distance. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: With the LCPD officers grabbing weapons from the crates, both the Viceroys and LCPD officers scurry for cover as other CPD officers appear from the shadows and fire at both the groups. The undercover LCPD officers run away as the sniper continues to deliver rapid shots towards them, scoring a headshot on an LCPD officer and even a Viceroy. Blood and brain matter mixes with the rainwater as it washes into the sewer. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: One of the LCPD officers fires his M4 and takes cover from the CPD officer. One of his colleages, with a PSG1 sniper is trying to spot the other sniper. He sees a muzzle spark from a window in a building and takes a shot at the flash, scoring a hit. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: Another LCPD officer with a shotgun runs into an alley but is by a CPD officer with a pistol. "Put down your weapon, get on your knees, and put your hands where I can see them!" the CPD officer demands, finger hovering over the trigger. The LCPD officer puts down the weapon and gets on his knees with his hands up. Approaching the fallen enemy the CPD officer breaks out his handcuffs and puts them on behind the "crook". The LCPD officer then butts the back of his head against the CPD officer, nearly breaking his nose. The LCPD officer grabs his Ithaca, raises it up, and blasts the Chicago cop. Before the Chicago policeman succumbs to his wounds he catches a glimpse of a police badge "Police Department, City of Liberty" it read. "Oh shit..." were the last words the cop thought of before he went limp. Chicago Police Department: Liberty City Police Department: TBF Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors